Detective Conan, the Second Coming
by Tensa-Zangetsu102
Summary: Xover Detective Conan, Inuyasha, and Ranma. After near death experience by the Black Organization, Ran has gone back in time before Shinichi was shrunk. Soon enough, not only Shinichi was shrunk again, but HERSELF too!


Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed, Inuyasha, and Ranma ½ or any of their characters

**Chapter 1: Return to the Past**

(**One raining afternoon within the district of Beika in Japan**)

During this seemly heavily raining afternoon within Beika, we find ourselves above what seems to be an old warehouse with a black Porsche 356A car waiting outside. Soon enough, there were five loud gunshots heard and we find Gin and Vodka, two members of the infamous Black Organization, dashing away into the black Porsche 356A and after getting in, they drove off in the distance. Within the warehouse, lies a familiar female body which was barely alive with her white wedding dress, drenched with her own blood and we get a good close to the body to reveal to be Ran Mouri. Right now, Ran is slowly approaching 'death's door' as her blue eyes is slowly losing life in them.

Ran thinks in her mind, weakly, _"Damn it! I…is…this…the end?"_ Ran looks at the already dead body of Shinichi Kudo, her childhood friend and crush, lying on his back. Ran thinks in her mind, weakly, _"I'm…sor…sorry, Shinichi! I…wasn't able to avenge you!"_ Ran then thinks in her mind, while slowly dragging herself towards Shinichi's body with the ounce of strength that she had left, _"So, this…was…what you were afraid of happening…! You were…afraid…that…I would get hurt…! Baka! Didn't…you…think I wouldn't want…you to get hurt too! I…I…could have…he…helped you…with…them…earlier!"_ Ran falls on the ground after getting close to Shinichi and she thinks in her mind, dying,_ "If only I were stronger…! I never…got…the chance to tell you…that…I loved…you…that was…my biggest regret in this lifetime! I wish…for a second chance with you in this world…"_ Soon enough, Ran's life died out as she sees darkness as she too falls in death. Suddenly, a bright light shone all around her, and a loud female voice calls out, "You wish for another chance with Shinichi Kudo, Ran Mouri! Wish granted!" Soon after, the scene fades out and we find Ran nearly jumping out of her bed at the sound of her alarm clock. She looks at the clock as it read 9:47 am and she turns it off.

Ran looks at herself which she finds pink pajamas on herself and she slightly turns her upper body while thinking, _"What's going on here! Why am I in my old room! Why aren't I hurting all over? More importantly, why aren't I dead? The last thing I remembered was Shinichi…!"_ Ran gasps in shock and she calls out, horrified, "Shinichi!" Ran jumps out of her bed and dashes out of her room, towards the stairway, only to find down to her surprise, Shinichi Kudo, dressed in a yellow shirt which was over a green jacket with a dark blue hood, blue jeans, and red sneakers, looking up at her. Shinichi asks, curiously, "Hey Ran, are you going to Tropical Land in your pajamas!"

Ran says, stunned, "Shin…ichi…you're…a…alive!"

Shinichi says, perplexed, "Why wouldn't I be!"

Ran thinks in her mind, perplexed, _"How could this be! Could all what had happened to Shinichi and me be a weird dream? The Black Organization! Shinichi shrinking to the size of a seven-year-old kid! And that weird voice!"_ Ran thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Of course, it is! I mean, come on, people don't shrink to the size of a kid! Those kind of things happened in fairy tales and make believe! They don't happen in real life!"_

Shinichi asks, curiously, "Hey Ran, what's wrong?"

Ran says, with a smile, "It's nothing!" Ran thinks in her mind, with a smile, _"As far as I'm concerned, that was all a dream!"_

(**Later that day; at Tropical Land**)

Within Tropical Land, there were many people around either socializing and getting on rides while within the line that led to the ride, Mystery Coaster, we find Shinichi Kudo and Ran Mouri walking into the line and Ran says, with a smile, "Look, Shinichi! There are still spaces on the Mystery Coaster! Let's go!" On the meanwhile, Shinichi notices the three seven year old kids, Amy Yeager, Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya, and Genta Kojima sneaking at the back to get on the ride and Shinichi says, with a snort, "Those kids want to sneak in for a free ride! Man! Kids nowadays!" Soon enough, Shinichi and Ran approach couple of young ladies in their late teens and Shinichi tells Ran, with a smile, "Talking about the amazing skills of Holmes! When he first met his assistant, Watson, with only with a handshake, he knew that Watson had been a military doctor. Just like this…!" Shinichi takes the hand of one of the young ladies and he asks her, "You're a well-trained gymnast, right?"

The young lady says, surprised, "H-How did you know?"

The other young lady asks, curiously, "Is he your friend, Hailey?"

Ran thinks in her mind, surprised, _"What the…! Those people! I remember them, especially the girl in the blue dress! She was going to kill a guy, who broke up with her before college! This is too weird! But it was all a dream!_"

Shinichi says, with a smile, "It's because of the blisters on her hand! When a woman has a lot of blisters on her hand, then she must have been constantly gripping metal bars or something similar."

Ran tells Shinichi, "But…you'd get blisters when playing tennis too!"

Shinichi says, with a smile, "Well, the truth is, a while ago, when the wind blew up her skirt, I accidently saw it. People who have to practice on parallel bars would have strange bruises on their thighs!"

Ran says, with a snort, "You already knew from the start, you perverted cheater!" Ran tells Shinichi, while giving him an annoyed and jealous glare, "How long are you going to hold her hand?"

Shinichi noticed this and he says, letting go, "Oh right!"

Ran thinks in her mind, seriously, _"I feel like I'm in some kind of weird Twilight Zone or something! Everything that happened in my dream before Shinichi shrunk is happening exactly how I remembered! It's like I've been sent back in time! Wait a sec! Everything Shinichi and I did before coming here happened exactly in my dream too, this is too weird! Could I have been sent back seven years from the future?"_

Just then, a young man in his late teens gets in Shinichi's face and he yells at him, "Hey! You separated us from our friends!"

Shinichi says to Hailey, with a nervous smile, "Are you friends? If so…would you like to cut ahead of us, then!"

Hailey says, with a smile, "No, it doesn't matter…!"

Hailey's friend says, with a smile, "We shouldn't bother Akio and Kishida-kun." Shinichi then turns to see the young man, Kishida, kissing a young woman with long brown hair wearing a red dress and black jacket, passionately while Hailey were shooting glares at them and Ran watched her and Shinichi gets a mental picture about him holding Ran in his arms, confessing his feelings for her while Ran does the same.

Ran says, grabbing Shinichi's arm, "Shinichi! Look, there's a place in front!" Without a word, Ran pulls Shinichi towards one of the cars of the rollercoaster while Shinichi was talking to Ran about Sherlock Holmes while she gets a bored expression on her face as Shinichi got into the car with her and Ran thinks in her mind, _"Mouh! Again with the Sherlock Holmes thing!"_ Ran then notices in slight shock as she sees in the corner of her eye two members of the Black Organization, Gin and Vodka, coming into the same coaster car as her and Shinichi and Ran thinks in her mind, surprised, _"It's them! Gin and Vodka, the same creeps that ruined Shinichi and my lives when they shrunk Shinichi to the size of a child! It's true! I really have been sent back seven years from the future!"_

Shinichi tells Ran, with a smile, "Did you know? That Conan Doyle was going to say…That thing about Holmes…!"

Having had enough, even in this time, Ran yells at Shinichi, very annoyed, "Can you give it a rest! I don't care about Holmes and Conan Doyle! You're an annoying detective OTAKU!" Ran takes a deep breath while Shinichi was recovering from his shock and Ran says, while almost getting teary eyed, "I was really looking forward to come here with you, Shinichi! Why can't you understand my feelings?"

Shinichi says, while feeling guilty, "R-R-Ran!" Shinichi then says, while Ran was getting more angry, "This…the truth is…I…!"

Ran exclaims, with a sly smile, "Baka! What are you nervous about? You should know that I'm pretending! If you fell for this so easily, how can you be a detective?" Shinichi then turns away with an annoyed pout as the coaster activates, pulling the car out of the cave and upward and Ran tells Shinichi, with a kind smile, "But…I was really looking forward to this!"

Shinichi blushes at Ran's smile as she grabs Shinichi's left hand as the car that they were in goes up the hill and goes downward as Ran gets out a pair of scissors from her jacket as they go into a cave. Soon enough, Ran then saw piano wire in her face and cuts it in half and liquid hits Ran's forehead, getting her attention. Ran knew what it was as she swiftly grabs the pearls at the speed that surprises herself and Ran thinks in her mind, with a smile, _"There will not be any deaths here!"_

After the car gets out of the cave, Hailey looks back, expecting something, but she gasps in shock and she thinks in her mind, stunned, _"But how!"_ As the ride came to an end, the passengers got off laughing while Gin and Vodka, made their escape while a stunned Hailey coming out with Ran looking at her.

Ran tells Shinichi, "Shinichi, I'll be right back!" Without a word, Ran rushes towards Hailey and she asks her, "Hey Hailey-san, I need to talk to you for a bit!"

Hailey says, with a small smile, "Sure!" Soon enough, the two walked towards the exit and when they were at a private spot and Ran tells Hailey, seriously, "Listen, I know what you were planning on doing at the rollercoaster."

Hailey says, perplexed, "What!"

Ran says, in a serious tone, "You were planning on killing Kishida-san, weren't you?"

Hailey gasps a surprised look on her face and she yells out at Ran, seriously, "How dare you say that I…!"

Ran says, seriously, "I saw you! You were planning on killing him with that piano wire and the speed of the rollercoaster." Hailey gasps in shock and Ran says, in a plain tone, "First, before the safety bars are down, then you put your handbag behind you. Then, you pull down the safety bars. Because of the extra space, it's very easy to get out. Next, you take out the piano wire with a metal hook tied to it. Then, after securing your legs to the safety bar…with your body leaning to the back…you put the hoop around Kishida-san's head. This was done inside that dark tunnel. Then…take the hook and throw it onto the rails, with just that, you made use of the rollercoaster's speed and momentum, which would be more than enough to cut Kishida-san's head off! You are a trained gymnast, so this acrobatic maneuver wouldn't be a problem for you!"

Hailey had a surprised look on her face and she yells at Ran, seriously, "Stop joking! Where's your proof then?"

Ran asks, with a serious glare, "Where's your necklace, Hailey-san?" Hailey gasps in shock as she realized that Ran noticing her pearl necklace gone and Ran says, with a serious tone, "You were wearing a pearl necklace before you got on the roller coaster!" Ran takes out a clear bag with the piano wire and pearls that Ran had spoken about and Ran asks, "Is this part of it?" Hailey was stunned even more at the sight and Ran says, seriously, "Then there was one other evidence…your tears. You knew that Kishida-san was going to die, so you started to cry before you were going to kill him. There are still traces of tears on the side of your face. If you didn't start while riding the roller coaster, then the tears shouldn't be flowing sideways!"

Hailey says, stunned, "So, the reason why it didn't work was…!"

Ran says, in a serious tone, "I cut the wire after I noticed it. I also noticed that you were shooting a glare at Aiko-san and Kishida-san with anger and hatred in them."

Hailey yells at Ran, angrily while tears are running down her eyes, "Stop meddling into affairs that aren't any of your business!" Hailey then tries to slap Ran, but Ran manages to grab her hand before it hits her and Ran then says, seriously, "That wouldn't work on me!" Ran then throws Hailey's hand away from her. Hailey then got even more angry and tries to hit Ran, but with her karate movements, Ran is anticipating every one of Hailey's slaps and punches and reluctantly, Ran punches Hailey's stomach, knocking the wind out of her and throwing her to the ground. Ran tells Hailey, in a serious tone, "I didn't want to do that, but you left me with no choice! I don't want a girl like you to end up in jail for murder!"

Hailey yells at Ran, seriously, "How would I go to jail!"

Ran says, with a plain tone, "You know the guy that I was with! Should you have pulled this act, then the police will arrive and he would have caught you red-handed since he'll be able to detect the slightest detail of your scheme. You may have heard of him, Shinichi Kudo."

Hailey gasps in shock and she says, surprised, "Shinichi Kudo, the famous high school detective!"

Ran says, with a plain tone, "The one and only! If you'd pull that stunt while he was there, then you would have gone to jail because of his deduction skills and I hate to see a beautiful girl like you go to jail because of murder."

Hailey, overcome with emotion, weeps and she croaks out, "It's his fault! He dumped me!"

Ran asks, while trying to be surprised, "You mean, you and Kishida-san were together before?"

Hailey says, solemnly, "That's right! Before we were in my university, before we met Aiko and Reiko! So…I wanted to…in the place where we had our first date…using the necklace he gave me…to kill him." Hailey continues to weep loudly while Ran was trying her best not to cry and Ran says, while kneeling before her, "I know that having the one person that you love breaking up with you is the hardest thing that you'd experience, but you can't solve your problems with revenge. Revenge while only give birth to hurt and anguish, of course, you had a right to be angry with Kishida-san for leaving you for another girl. Believe me…I've been there."

Hailey says, perplexed while looking at Ran with teary eyes, "You have?"

Ran says, with a nervous smile, "Yeah!" Ran then thinks in her mind, with a nervous smile, _"Well, in the future which is slightly different then the situation that you went through."_ Ran then says, with a smile, "Listen Hailey-san, I don't want you to go looking for revenge so please try to let go of your anger."

Hailey sniffs while trying to cease her sobbing and she says, with a nod, "Okay! I'll try." Just then, Ran remembered about Gin and Vodka as well as the Black Organization and Ran thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Crap! I forgot! I left Shinichi with Gin and Vodka!"_ Ran tells Hailey, with a smile, "Listen Hailey-san, I have to get going before Shinichi gets worried!" Without a word, Ran dashes away trying to find Shinichi and Ran thinks in her mind, seriously, _"I have to find Shinichi or he'll find those creeps in black! No! I will never happen again! Never again! They ruined our lives in the future! I'm not going to allow them to ruin it again in this lifetime!"_ For hours, Ran had to look high and low for her childhood friend and love interest, but so far no luck. Soon enough, the evening came and Ran still hasn't found Shinichi and Ran thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Where did he go!"_ Just then, Ran spots Shinichi running towards a darker place in Tropical Land and Ran calls out, with a smile, "Hey Shinichi…!" However, Shinichi couldn't hear her and Ran runs after him. Soon after, after losing Shinichi for awhile, Ran looks at the site where Shinichi is hit in the back by Gin after spying on Vodka to make a deal with a corporate manager, knocking him out. Ran looks at shock and she thinks in her mind, horrified, _"Oh no! It's happening again!"_ Ran then gets a pissed off look on her face and Ran thinks in her mind, seriously, _"No! Those assholes will never ruin our lives in this time!"_ Ran roars out as she charges towards them as Gin was going to give Shinichi the pill, APTX 4869, and kicks the pill away from Gin's hands while letting go of Shinichi.

Vodka yells out, angrily, "You bitch!" Ran then kicks Vodka away from her without warning, Ran was hit in the back by Gin with a baseball bat, throwing her to the ground, knocking her out as well.

Gin tells Vodka, annoyed, "Not only you've allowed this kid to follow you, but his little girlfriend too!"

Vodka says, pleadingly, "I'm sorry, Aniki!"

Gin says, with a snort, "Well, we could give them the new poison!" Soon enough, Gin places the pills within the mouths of Shinichi and Ran, while forcing them to shallow it with water.

Gin then tells them, with an evil sly smile, "Sweet dreams, detective and little girl!" With that, Gin and Vodka dash off in the distance while they made their escape, Ran grabs the grass as her body was heating up and Ran thinks in her mind, while slowly crawling away to a dark corner, _"My body! It's on fire! Oh no! Don't tell me that they…those bastards…! They'll pay!"_ Soon enough, Ran loses consciousness as she feels the effects of the APTX 4869 kicking in. After a few hours, Ran begins to regain consciousness and she thinks in her mind, _"What a weird dream! I dreamt that I went back in time!"_

Just then, a male voice calls out, "Hey are you alright, little girl!"

Ran thinks in her mind, slowly sitting up perplexed, _"Little girl!"_ Soon enough, we find two police men with flashlights, coming towards a childlike version of Ran Mouri around seven years old wearing clothes that a teenage Ran Mouri wore with a bump where she got hit in the head by Gin.

One of the policemen asks her, "Are you alright, little girl?"

Ran thinks in her mind, perplexed and a bit annoyed, _"Little girl? What's he talking about? I'm a second year high school student!"_

The second policeman says, horrified, "Oh god! What happened to your head, sweetie! What happened!"

Ran thinks in her mind, placing her head on the wound, _"Oh right! I remembered now! Gin hit me in the back of my head!"_ While the policemen were contacting headquarters, Ran looks at her clothes, which were too big for her child size body to wear and Ran thinks in her mind, surprised, _"It's true! I'm a little kid again! I've got to get out of here and find Shinichi!"_ Ran then runs off without the police officers knowing that she's left to find Shinichi, while thinking, _"Those creeps really did it! I can't believe this! I've really got to find Shinichi and if my memory serves me right, I'd know where to find him!"_


End file.
